Lost Polarity
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Why... Why did you have to leave me alone? I know, you're gone now but still... A Mas y Menos based fanfic
1. Prologues

Disclaimer:

I usually post in another part of the site but I recently lost all the fics I've been working on for that particular genre. So I'm trying my hand with the Titans and see how far I can go.

I do not own Teen Titans and they belong to their respective owners that are not at all connected to me.

------

Lost Polarity - Prologue

Prologue 1

The city of Everlight, known for a lot of things, highly noticed for the patterned neon lights of the city's compacted buildings when sighting in a full view manner, an equivalent for the sea of stars out during a non-polluted, clear sky night. One of the best spots to view is Spark Mountain Road which spirals as it makes its way to the said city. On that said road, eight bikers sped through in an arrow like formation the leader was obviously the muscular one riding in the very front, a full ball helmet covering his face. Most of the rest in the group weren't much to see thus a description wasn't in order for now.

The group sped right ahead of the empty road, only the sound of their rides to accompany them. All focused ahead on the road save for one of them; the youngest of the group was enthralled by the view of Everlight City. His built suggested that he was underaged for driving anything but nobody cared about that.

Skillfully he drove around every twist and turn whilst still gluing his eyes on the view, he was wearing what any biker would wear, a leather jacket and leather pants, a red undershirt, dark gloves and a chain dangling on his neck. His dark messy hair was blowing with the night wind. Though his appearance made him look like a trying hard someone that wanted to prove himself but three years of experiencing a biker's life said otherwise.

One thing was left unnoticed inside of him as he mimiced the tension in his older peers. He was both scared and pumped at what they were planning for the city and noticing that his comrades sped up as they reached the main road to the city he stopped gazing and focused on tomorrow's task at hand. It was going to be a long day.

------

Prologue 2 – Somewhere else

Staring at the electronic wall clock, he sighed closing a thick book purposed for one of his main subjects. The time was way past getting late but the age-fifteen boy was already used to sleeping around in that time of night… or day given the fact that it's already something AM.

He closed the book and slid it a few inches away from him, the book came in contact with the base surface of a picture frame and instantly the boy remembered the past, **their** past and staring at the picture he smiled. He then pushed himself and his seat away from the desk giving him space to stand followed by a quick flick on the study lamp's power switch and the darkness covered all. He stretched before letting his tired brain take over. Slowly and carelessly he walked all the way to his bed and he collapsed right to a deep sleep. Reminiscing the past is a fond thing to do for a lot of people, maybe even better to dream about them.

Outside, the heavily gathering storm clouds revealed part of the full moon just for one moment. It was enough for a tiny bit of moonlight illumination to enter his room's window which was located on the second floor of a dormitory house.

His desk, now unattended was gently beamed by the moonlight. The hardbound book was proven to be a few years advanced for someone his age and the picture frame revealed an image of three teens and two children all dressed in costumes. Got a clue?

Dreams are nice, it's like a messed-up movie, and some kinds would make you take part in it while some makes you just helplessly watch. Some dreams are whacked wherein all of the sudden the laws of physics, senses, colors and timeline are disrupted all around your subconscious mind. Dreams are forgotten and dreams are remembered, they're a gateway to the future and an omen of danger, a nightmare. Of course, if they're a window to the future then… should they not also be capable of linking to the past?

It was a last ditched effort, bruises all over them and some blood spilled the two slowly rose one more time and one more time they joined hands and ignoring the pain that jolted around their young identical bodies, the other having less injuries than the next one allowed his twin to ride on his shoulders in one quick jump and positioned as if the two were acrobats. They went in for a dash right at their foe they went in as fast as they could.

Jump City's downtown. Chaos everywhere and in the midst of it all was a mechanical being, the dream was vague and the details were bare as if black and white. The other members were down, Bumblebee had been knocked out long ago, Speedy was way too injured to even stretch the string tied on his bow and Aqualad even though his element was all around it was useless when he was incapacitated. It all happened too quickly for more words.

At that time things began to enter slow motion, slow enough to make the twins appear to be running like a normal pair of twelve year old kids. The twins ran, causing the water under them to splash. The sound of raindrops was nothing to the force of their voices, it echoed forebodingly throughout the city.

"_Mas y Menos si podemos!!"_

…and then the blinding explosion. He woke up startled, sweating and panting in dismal fear. The sun's up, a snow storm was starting to emerge. He ignored the coldness around him due to the upcoming weather and fell back to bed. He whispered a few gibberish words under his breath.

"_Hermano…. Por…__¿Por qué tuvo usted que salirme… sólo?"_ He felt one lone tear had come out from of one of his eyes. It's not the right time for details, especially for the ones who wish to forget.

------

_ Hermano…. Por…__¿Por qué tuvo usted que salirme… sólo?_

-Brother…. Why… Why did you have to leave me alone?

So that's the prologue, I deduce that 99 know who the one centered in prologue 2 and that it was rather cliché. Review if you wish, this is a prologue, and a prologue is supposed to be shady, at least in my fics. More details to come in later chapters which will come if it turns out that some people are interested. It's a little short but hey, the next chapters will be longer.

Mas y Menos needs more fanfics and I hate powdered milk.


	2. It's Complicated

Disclaimer:

Ok, this chapter focuses more on the two centered in the prologue, I do not own Teen Titans for they belong to their respective owners and original characters are mine.

Also, I plan to revive my old deviantart account and show illustrations of those in this fanfic and maybe a promotional comic or two. I don't speak Spanish although my native tongue has derived some of it's words from Spanish just like English. I use a translator so feel free to correct if you feel like it.

------

Lost Polarity – It's Complicated

"I don't know, Rivel… this city's nice and all but... I don't think I've been here before." He said to his companion between zips. He was the one being described in the first prologue an addition to his gear was that he wore a black bandana with flares and a hi-tech watch. Strangely enough he was the only one in the group with a chronometer of any kind.

Rivel was around twenty-one years old, second youngest of the group without a doubt. He was bald and wearing the usual biker's outfit, that's all you need to know.

The place they stopped at was nice, contrary to the usual view of pubs being packed with shady personnel, drunks, lonely souls and brawlers, this pub had an air of sophisticated tech. Contrary to furnished wood and the scent of alcohol all around the place there was metal, synthetics, screens and gears all around, even the bartender was a robot. Still it was rather strange; the group of eight practically had the place all to themselves.

Four of them, including the leader claimed the territory around the biggest circular table, using it for their card games. The other two were stationed right in front of the mechanical bartender slowly intoxicating themselves. The last remaining two were in a separate table having their own discussion.

"You sure? You can't stay with us forever you know." Rivel replied, suddenly taking note that his companion, the youngest of their group held in his hand a different type of drink. It was amazing that the bar sells that kind of beverage.

The younger realized this, suddenly monitoring the place of what their other companions held in their hands or placed on their space, gibberish random voices as well as happy laughs and a few swears from around them were heard. He smirked before going back to their conversation in an attempt to change the topic. "I'm too young for alcohol, besides you're never too old for chocolate."

On the other table, one very thin-framed biker stood up and then threw his cards on the table; it was probably one of the worst possible hand or a huge disappointment in the end of expectations in their card game. The others laughed and hollered.

"And you don't see any problem driving a salvaged bike you repaired yourself?" Rivel butted in with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a biker. I'm supposed to break the rules... and I'm gifted."

A strange look from Rivel followed. Laughing inside due to his companion's sense of logic he stated "You're still just a kid after all. Yup, just a lost gifted kid."

Relief entered the younger one's mind as he succeeded in changing where their talk was going, or so he thought.

Rivel continued "but that's just it Bobby. You're still **just** a kid and you still need--"

"I know, I know…" he turned his head towards outside, through the window. "…you've given me a sermon about that countless times already. I just want to be here with you guys." His tone changed during that last part.

The bar door suddenly opened with a bang, a hooded character slowly entered the scene and all was silent. Two of their companions stood up and left the card table leaving their leader alone. He clasped both hands and firmly planted his elbows on the table before positioning his mouth by his clamped hands and giving him an air of evil.

"You should get some sleep; you'll need it for what we're planning." Said Rivel which made the younger one nod in agreement.

Bobby whispered as the figure walked closer to their leader, not even a hint of wavering prowess from both sides. _"And it begins again…" _Once more he stared outside and with a sigh witnessed the first drop of snow.

_-----_

North Star Academy's Dormitory A, 7 o'clock in the morning. Things remained as it was since last night. Nothing changed in his room even himself. He remained in that position on his bed ever since he woke up from that dream. Staring at the ceiling, it was as if his mind would never return from wandering off. The blizzard outside hadn't registered in his brain either, and that he was freezing but then, his body wanted to move and warm up

But his mind wouldn't even budge a thought. It was strange enough though that his mind allowed him to take peaks on the clock in uneven intervals and then back again to the ceiling.

His mind was like a broken record that played that part of his dream and past again and again ever since he woke up. And the replays just keep on getting worse. Memories are inconsistent for you can never actually remember every bit of detail as it was when things happened. When you try to remember they either become more detailed, or lesser, pleasant or more dreadful and the exceptions to that concept are those with photographic memories or so. This is why his recap of that explosion became more and more painful to bear and yet...

knock

Slightly he flinched from that sound and in a way he was thankful for the outside help. Three more knocks were heard and he complained. "Ok, ok wait a minuto." For he already had a mild assumption on who was on the other side of the door.

Yes, three years in a prestigious school helped him gain the ability to talk English semi-fluently.

He rolled and then stood up from his bed, not even caring to tidy up himself or his hair. He though to himself _"Man, It's too early for any visitors… it's only…!!!"_ he looked back once more at the wall clock. It was 8:11 "¿qué?" Time passes by when you're mentally tormenting yourself.

He opened the door, a snowball mercilessly made impact with his face, he fell on his behind. Why didn't he see it coming?

"Good morning Rainer!" exclaimed the feminine voice owned by the one who threw the frozen clump of water. The snow on his face broke apart and fell down on his carpeted floor piece by piece; he began to wipe the vapor from his face. "Alex…" He was already in a foul mood and that deed was the last straw. He still had enough patience to control his anger.

Alexia Stronghold, friends call her Alex. Currently his best friend and known for her countless attempts of assaulting everybody at least once with practical jokes. Shoulder length brown hair, that day, she wore a pair of elephant jeans and a fur coat due to their current weather.

She chuckled happily before continuing "Well, going straight to the point since we're all leaving for the winter break…"

"Go on." Rainer sarcastically supported her as he attempted to stand himself up from his position.

"And none of us can technically leave right now due to the snowstorm so--" Her words were rushed probably due to excitement. It was amazing that she couldn't notice that her best friend had woken on the wrong side of the bed.

He got the point to his friend's words. "usted desea al party or something?"

Alex smiled. "If you just said what I think you did then yes. Good, now I'll start making the cake right after I tell everyone."

"Actually I feel like… doing nothing today." His mood was down and the word cake wasn't even capable of lifting it up. Everybody loves cake, it just matters what kind of cake.

Rainer noticed something; there was a huge garbage can behind Alexia. Contrary to its usual use the garbage can behind here was filled with fresh snow to the brim. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. Was she planning to pound everyone with snow?

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard!" Proclaimed a disappointed Alex

Rainer raised his right hand and began to rub the back of his head "It's not that… I just don't feel like it."

More or less, Alex had a heard a modified story of his past a long time ago. Some might have called it telepathy but Alex understood. It was mutual. "You… should try to cheer up."

She reached out her arms and gave a shocked Rainer a big hug, she suddenly let go a moment later. "Get out of that puppy themed PJs and just don't do anything to hurry yourself more. Ok, Rainer, see you later!!" and the door was banged shut giving Rainer a slight second to register what his friend had said and done.

A slight blush here and there before he snapped out of it. They're friends. He walked to his bed and sat at its end trying to get himself together. For now, it's back to business as usual. For the sake of this and that I'll put his thoughts in English. _"Ok, that blizzard just cancelled the last day of school so… last night was a complete waste of time… there's a party later and… guess I'll start packing…"_

He shifted his body and lifted his mattress from under him, there was an object hidden under there, he took it before letting go of the weight. The object was circular in shape; yellow and black color schemed and was referred to as a communicator by a group of young superheroes around the world. He twisted a small knob to the left then to the right, repeating the process with different arc lengths one more time before he activated the communicator.

"¿Hola? ¿Titans East, puede cualquier persona oírme?" silence came after.

It wasn't for a few more minutes before someone replied his call. "This is Titans East HQ. Menos, is that you? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Sí. ¿Sr. Speedy es Abejorro allí?" he asked urgently.

"What?"

Rainer forgot that his old teammate couldn't understand Spanish. "-sigh- Is Ms. Bumblebee there?"

"Oh. Yeah, she's here but maybe a little busy. I'll try and patch you through, can you wait for a while?"

"Si." The sound of static followed that reply. It was same old, same old. He should start getting dressed; bathing just seemed to be somewhat out of the question that day.

-----

8:30 AM… what's taking so long?

A quick shower was taken along with the hygienically necessary rituals.

8:40 AM

She finally picked up a few minutes ago.

Now for the past minute he's been trying to clothe himself with that red sweater he got last Christmas yet he was stomped when he couldn't fit his head through the opening for the head and neck. One last pull and then there, the struggle with his clothing was finally over. The good part in that was that it somehow took his mind of being blue.

"I see, so you sure about that Menos?"

"Si, school's cancelled today so our last day will probably be moved to tomorrow. I guess I'll be going back to the tower a day later or so. It depends on the storm Ms. Bumblebee." Rainer said through the communicator left turned on on the bed while he was searching for his slippers.

"It's for the best..." Bumblebee replied.

**Aaaaaaaaahhh!! **– A yell echoed through the dormitory.

"What was that??"

"I think that was Alex—I'll talk to you later Ms. Bumblebee. Menos Out." Rainer ran out of his room, almost forgetting to turn his communicator off and the door was forced open in worry for his friend. The scream came from downstairs, its morning and a snow day where could she be? Probably baking that cake she stated. He deduced that he should quickly make way to the kitchen as he ran down the stairs. Many other boarders whom were around their age group had already been making their way down.

The kitchen was located in the first floor; it was directly connected to the living room which was where the stairs dropped to and the kitchen also held the door to the apartment's garden which was supposedly snowed in… The kitchen was piled. Pots and pans towered around the sink area, the breakfast table was colonized with ingredients for pastries like flour, eggs and other stuff some just didn't care to know about. The garden door was wide open, allowing snow and the harsh winds to enter the warm safety of their dormitory which scattered some of the light weight materials mentioned earlier on the ground.

Alex was fuming, a handful of spectators had gathered and all were more or less confused and nervous as to what the commotion was about. Rainer was as well in the same situation of thought.

Nobody noticed a silhouette of a person ran up the stairs.

The current head of the dorm, a 20 year-old graduating student spoke up right after putting the pieces together. "By the looks of things, I think somebody successfully tried to break in here. I don't know whether it was a thief or one of you guys but…" he paused for a minute. "If it was a desperate someone trying to find shelter from the storm…"

"**I'll tear him to pieces!!**" yelled Alex, cutting the head's speech. She ran to the living room in a fit in search of the perpetrator.

"But what about the cake!?" argued the head but, it was too late. He diverted his gaze to the door causing the cold draft and made his way there. "And there's this mess…" he kicked off some snow to ease some effort and finally closed the door.

For some reason the spectators suddenly disappeared leaving puffs of dust in their wake, Rainer was unfortunate to not get the reason why they did so. The head suddenly noticed him and the two suddenly became super deformed.

"Alright Rainer!! I'll leave you here in charge of cleaning up this mess!!" He patted Rainer's enlarged head before doing an imitation of what the others did.

Rainer was left with an annoying choir. "Apenas mi suerte…" but he was used to it. He walked to a side of the room by the fridge and grabbed a broom, he should get started.

-----

Alex was still fuming mad, she had left nothing to pass ever since she started to search for the one responsible for messing her kitchen. She noticed something while she was walking around the second floor hall; Rainer had left his door open. She entered, thinking that Rainer wouldn't mind that she entered his room and was about to prepare her search. She noticed the communicator on the bed and examined it and then dropped it back again. She suddenly remembered that she left the ingredients for the cake, the cake! And she instantly tried to run back downstairs but something grabbed her by the mouth. It was a palm that covered it and fear took her.

It was muffled. "Rainer? No…" Her captor had black hair, mentioned earlier in this chapter as Bobby, the biker. Now how did he get there?

"Hush. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you not to yell…" Bobby said in an urgent manner.

-------

And that ends the first chapter of "Lost Polarity". I don't know if Mas y Menos actually have an official secret identity so I just made Rainer up. Chapter two will come in maybe a few days.


End file.
